


Batfamweek summer 2018 promts

by Wowza48



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: #batfamweek2018, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, Time Travel, batfamweek2018, multiple one shots and work in progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowza48/pseuds/Wowza48
Summary: Batfam week 2018-Sunday, July 29th: Vacation or SeparationJuly 30th: TrappedJuly 31st: HomecomingAugust 1st: AUAugust 2nd: Time-travelAugust 3rd: Hurt/ComfortAugust 4th: Family Night





	1. Prompt 1- Vacation or Separation

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt- Sunday, July 29th: Vacation or Separation
> 
> (Why not both? Also, warning attempts at angst (not actually sure if I’m doing it right?) and implied character death(s). Because I am a cruel individual.)

_Come on vacation, they said. It’ll be fun, they said._ Damian mentally grumbled to himself as he pushes himself to keep moving. He had to keep moving. If he stopped- don’t think about it, keep moving. He could worry latter. _They even convinced Father to allow the leaguers to handle Gotham for a week… how_ naive _to think trouble wouldn’t_ _find me_ _ **-**_ _find_ **** **us** _like it always does._

“ _Come on twerp, it’ll be fun.”_ Was Todd’s input on it.

“ _We want you to come with us. Please, Little D?”_ Grayson’s plea.

Cain, Brown, and Thomas all had similar sentiments.

“ _It might do you some good to have some sun, Master Damian.”_ Pennyworth’s advice, which Father shared.

The former assassin… the _**child**_ that he could never truly be, wonders… would they of wanted to go this badly if they knew this would happen?

Of course, they had no idea that the league of assassins would be there on an assignment, though Father- Batman- The Caped Crusader- couldn’t help but snoop… though for whatever reason, he didn’t feel inclined to warn anyone other than Dr-… An aching tug at the boy’s chest, nearly causing him to trip and drop his load, but he catches himself, and the… thing that is on his back at the last second…

“…. you’re going to be fine…. I’m…. going to get you to the others, and you’ll get better…. you’re going to be fine….” Damian wonders where that _broken_ voice of a child is coming from… in a tone of denial specifically for situations where they won’t accept a person is dead. His brain refuses to acknowledge that it is his own voice. Because to do so would lead to wondering who’s death he was denying…. _and he cannot take losing his family again_.

His back feels sticky… as if it was covered in blood… but it’s his limbs that are injured, not his back…. maybe it’s just sweat? Yes….. just sweat….. That coppery smell is coming from his arms, not from behind him….

“You’ll be fine, and… and I’ll let you pet Alfred…. and Titus… and Batcow… and not complain about it… so you have to be fine…” The boy, clad only in a pair of trunks and sandals, continues speaking, until the injuries he himself carry, combined with the weight of his older brother’s body ~~_**corpse**_~~ finally causes him to collapse. As his vision blurs and fades, he remembers one more voice… the one that ultimately convinced him to go.

“Would you just stop pretending to hate us and just accept the invitation, Demon Brat?” Drake’s pitiful attempt at affection mixed with an insulting nickname…

Damian would give anything to hear him say it again….


	2. Prompt 2- Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam week 2018-
> 
> Sunday, July 29th: Vacation or Separation  
> July 30th: Trapped  
> July 31st: Homecoming  
> August 1st: AU  
> August 2nd: Time-travel  
> August 3rd: Hurt/Comfort  
> August 4th: Family Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(What do you mean this fits more with the Time Travel prompt than the Trapped prompt? I'm afraid I don't see what you're trying to say. Jason is CLEARLY trapped in that rope... and Damian is CLEARLY trapped in the past. Ergo, it fits the Trapped prompt.)_

_***THWACK*** _

The sound of metal hitting flesh resounds throughout the space of the warehouse. Robin tries not to flinch as he hears, as he watches... another Robin get hit... a previous Robin. A chilling laugh follows the sound, as it repeats over and over.

You might want to know what's happening.

The last thing Damian Wayne, 5th Robin, blood son of the 1st Batman aka Bruce Wayne, and partner of the former 2nd Batman aka Nightwing aka the 1st Robin aka Dick Grayson, recalls before coming to was his vision fading to black after his age accelerated clone, sent by his mother, ran him through with a _flame covered sword_ , which is honestly rather impractical when he thinks about it. After all, the flame cauterizes the wound. Not that it... stopped him from dying... Though, he didn't really feel dead. But he was clearly transparent, therefore, he must be.

The first thing he noticed, was another person in a Robin costume he distinctly recalled being on a manikin in the cave, bound on the floor, a woman, bound to a chair, and.... the Joker, carrying a pipe... oh, and a bomb that had yet to be started, that too.

Being the Son of Batmantm it was easy to deduce, even in his... less adequate then he'd prefer mindset from _being killed by his mother_ that the boy in the Robin costume was actually a younger version of the 2 nd Robin, Jason Todd.. which means his reward for dying is that he had a front row seat to the death of one of his brothers. _Joy_.

Then the Joker started hitting Jason... taunting him, laughing his deranged laugh. As it continues, Robin's fist shook- he didn't even notice clenching his hands. No.... NO! He would NOT just stay back and watch this! Ignoring that he is nothing more than a _time displaced ghost_ he tackles the Joker.... and it somehow works, he connects.... and he starts hitting _him_.

\----------

All Jason feels is pain. Oh, sure, he can still muster the energy to spit in the stupid clown's face, but that was basically it. Damn, was it HARD trying to breath with a collapsed lung. He could understand why they needed machines to help with that, now...

It was a sudden shock when a kid also wearing the bird costume, because really what else would that be, appears out of the blue and _knocks the Joker over_ and starts beating into the clown, instead. 'Course, he also notices that the kid kinda has a stab wound through his chest and back which was bleeding, so he's more wondering how he's even still alive, rather than where he came from or why he was dressed as Robin... Because, you know, priorities.

But hey, maybe when Bruce will show up he'll be able to make sense of this mess, the big boob.

 


	3. Prompt 3- Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam week 2018-
> 
> Sunday, July 29th: Vacation or Separation  
> July 30th: Trapped  
> July 31st: Homecoming  
> August 1st: AU  
> August 2nd: Time-travel  
> August 3rd: Hurt/Comfort  
> August 4th: Family Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(This has probably been done before... probably. Involves flashbacks. And... probably PTSD. And other things... I really wasn't feeling the muse while writing this though. Well, a proper muse. A Crack muse, on the other hand.... anyway, this takes place after Tim's return from... wherever he was that he met psycho future Batclad Tim)_

Tim gives a gasping breath as he wakes up, sitting up immediately. He glances around the room. His room. His apartment. Not a cell. Not a lab.

His breath steadily returns to normal. He reaches up to his forehead to wipe the sweat off of it. He was _fine_. Not trapped with a deranged future doppelganger. He looks at the time. 3 in the morning. Well, 3:47, specifically, so technically it was closer to 4. He wondered if he could go back to sleep- before almost violently discarding the idea as the memories that assaulted him in his sleep came back to the forefront of his mind.

Guess it was time to make some coffee. With some energy drinks mixed in. That should keep him from thinking too hard on non productive things like that, something he knows from past experiences. It worked with the flashbacks of coming across his dad's and Captain Boomerang's corpses, after all, why wouldn't it work for this? Besides, the other affects on his thought process were minimal and negligible... why did he suddenly feel like he was lying to a bunch of people reading about his life? Why does it feel like there are there people reading about his life?!?! He's not caffeinated enough for this... Should probably add another 2 energy drinks to the coffee when he makes it.

* * *

"Tt..... I don't understand why you drink that... _concoction_ of yours, Drake." Damian Wayne, pint sized, demon brat extraordinaire and Tim's little brother twists his expression into a grimace. "It tasted even more awful than it smells."

"It's an acquired taste." Timothy Jackson Drake, Mr. One Time Accidentally Took Over Every Government In The World While Trying To Do Paperwork On The Computer After Not Sleeping For 3 Days _**GOD**_ That Was Hard to Reverse Without Batman Finding Out, replied automatically as he takes another gulp, before fully processing what was stated by his tiny baby brother who is **totally** a _midget_ regardless of what he claims seriously he is the size of a  parrot and can fit on a person's shoulder _wait should I try that no wait he'll bite me if I tried that_. "Wait, when could you of possibly tasted it?" Seriously, isn't Damian like literally 2? Or was it 11? Maybe it was _fiiiiiiivvvveeee_? Certainly no older than 13, right? Eh, same difference all the same, Tim's been 17 for years now. In fact, he's certain he's been 17 for longer than Damian's existed. Which honestly, it's a plot hole that should be filled... though given how the universe works, it'll probably be blamed on one of the countless times the universe that's been overwritten that Tim's **only** aware of when he's under the influence of his own personal coffee blend, and even then he's only consciously aware of it only for the first 10 hours.

"... I may have... created some.... while you were.... 'missing'." The boy who was raised by ninjas yet sucks at blending in to even the simplest of social interactions- Tim thinks to himself that he really needs to find therapy for the kid, actually he needs to find therapy for all of them- mutters. "I thought it could help me stay awake so I can.... nevermind. Forget it." He finishes WAY to quickly for Tim not to come to a conclusion that he probably would of never come to if he was not currently high on the wonderfully legal drug that is GLORIOUS caffeine.

Said conclusion being Damian, the boy who attempts to murder older brothers but fails because he's so short actually cared about him enough to drink his honestly probably really deadly for normal people who don't have extreme poison tolerance coffee recipe so he could try to search for him the same way Tim searched for Bruce when he was missing. He had a feeling he'll forget this epiphany, either when the coffee wore off, or during the next time the universe got rebooted. Whichever came first.

"Missed you too, Demon Brat." Tim messes with Damian's hair for a second or two. The younger boy waits until the other is no longer in the room before he fixes it.

"... welcome back, Drake." Damian says to the empty room, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 

"So, Timbo, what do you have for us?" Jason asks, leaning on the wall of the cave with his arms crossed, red helmet on the floor next to him.

"Oh, nothing much, just the information on the drug cartel you've both been investigating." Tim replies, files in one hand being pushed to Nightwing as he absentmindedly scratches his leg cast in the other. Figures that the universe corrects itself upon his realization that Damian actually has _feelings_ by breaking his leg an hour later... where did that Rhino even come from, anyway? Eh, Bruce was looking into it.

"Whoa, nice little bro. We'll be back soon. Oh, and we're glad your back home." Dick says as he and Jason move out to take down more villains that night.

A text appears on his phone latter that night from Barbra. _Welcome Back._ Huh. Lot's of people were saying that to him recently, despite his being back for over a month now... really weird.

* * *

"My word Master Timothy, when was the last time you slept?" Alfred asks as he sees the bags under Tim's eyes the next morning.

"1 day, 4 hours, 9 minutes, 27 seconds and counting." The boy replies absentmindedly. Wasn't he just in the cave? At night time? Why is it suddenly morning? And doesn't the coffee's super observation normally wear off after 10 hours?

"Maybe you'd get more sleep if you had more waffles in your diet." Stephanie says as Duke and Cass look at her. Ah, Steph, her obsession with waffles is just a small part of her charming personality, which is only one of the many reasons Tim loves her.

"... since when did you live here?" Duke asks.

"I don't, I just sleepover with Cass sometimes." Steph replies as Cass nods her head.

Alfred goes to get some sleep and pain medicine for the boy.

As Duke and Steph argue to benefits of eating waffles regularly with Cass just sitting there between them while mostly ignoring the conversation, Tim feels a squeeze on his shoulder. _Welcome Home, son._ Is what the squeeze said.

Tim looks up at Bruce, his smile responding with _Glad to be back, Dad._ But seriously, it's been like a month after his return, why are they all only saying welcome back _now_ versus a month ago?

 


	4. Prompt 4- AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam week 2018-
> 
> Sunday, July 29th: Vacation or Separation  
> July 30th: Trapped  
> July 31st: Homecoming  
> August 1st: AU  
> August 2nd: Time-travel  
> August 3rd: Hurt/Comfort  
> August 4th: Family Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(I tribute this chapter to the all of the Fate Grand Order players. Which I admit to JUST downloading today- and by today I mean right before putting this story together at (glances at clock) shortly before midnight the day before this prompt is due. In my defense, I didn't know there was an English release for the game.)_

“I wonder who is going to be summoned next?” Asked the excited voice of a purple clad Avenger Class servant with blond hair, as she walks with two other heroic spirits hailing from the same legends. The taller of her two companions, a silent, black haired Assassin in a black and yellow costume, shrugs. The shorter one, however....

“Tt. You're assuming that our _master_ are going to summon _anyone_. Need I remind you the summoning machine is a _gacha_ machine, meaning it's a gamble to get a heroic spirit at all? Plus they've been getting a lot of those _black keys_ blades recently.” The hooded Rider class scoffs, though not as harshly as he could as he was currently holding a black and white kitten, the name “Alfred” on it's collar. One would suppose that could be a side effect of his summoning under the Rider class, allowing him to bring forth any and all of his “pets” as part of his Noble Phantasm, though Goliath was currently playing with Jackie and Alice, also known as Assassin Class Servant Jack the Ripper and Caster Class Servant Nursery Rhyme, respectively, at the moment. Soft hearted furball.

“That was _before_ Tim and Barbra lent their assistance to Tesla and Da Vinci. Not to mention Duke's suit giving them further ideas for increasing it's energy output... or something like that.” The Avenger replies.

“She's right. Plus Bruce lent some help too, Lil D. Surely you have faith in your dad's ability to make things work out, right?” A blue clad Assassin Class drops from the ceiling, releasing his **Presence** **Concealment** Class Skill as he does so.

A red clad Lancer, grimaces slightly as he comes from a nearby room. “... I just hope it isn't someone like Mephistopheles... he's too much like the Joker for my taste. And I already had enough of _him_ not only back in life, but also the London Singularity.”

There was a collective shudder from the heroic spirits who were within hearing distance of the conversation who were around during said Singularity.

The group decides to go near the summoning room to see if it's anyone they know that's being summoned, as well as be able to aid in case of a malicious servant, assuming one was summoned. And given the rainbow colors coming out into the hallways, there definitely was one.

And technically, the servant summoned could qualify as both under the right circumstances.

“Archer Class Servant, Red Hood. So, it's the end of the world, and we're supposed to stop it? Heh, just like old times. Just don't expect me to not kill anyone, got it?” A leather jacket clad Servant, standing in the summoning circle, arms crossed on his chest, which bears the symbol of a bat. His gun holsters are empty, as they are summonable Noble Phantasms. A Red Helmet is on his head, completely covering it, but you can tell even with the synthesized voice that he's smirking.

“JAYBIRD!” The blue Assassin shouts, tackling the newly summoned Archer.

“GAH! Get off me, Dick Face! If I knew you were here, I wouldn't of bothered responding to the summons!”

The others there, including the only remaining Master, couldn't help but sweatdrop. Just another day in Chaldea.

 

* * *

 

Bat Family (Plus Joker) Servant classes for those who are curious:

True name- Epitaph(s)- Class summoned- Qualified Classes

Bruce Wayne- The Batman, The Dark Knight, Gotham's White Knight, Caped Crusader- Avenger Class-Qualified Classes: Rider, Assassin, Avenger

Dick Grayson- Robin I, Nightwing, Batman II- Assassin Class- Qualified Classes: Lancer, Assassin, Rider

Jason Todd- Robin II, Red Hood- Archer Class- Qualified Classes: Saber, Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger

Tim Drake- Robin III, Red Robin- Lancer Class- Qualified Classes: Lancer, Assassin, Rider, Caster

Damian Wayne- Robin V, Ibn al Xu'ffasch, Son of The Bat- Rider Class- Qualified Classes: Saber, Caster, Assassin, Rider, Berserker, Avenger

Barbra Gordon- Batgirl I, Oracle- Caster Class- Qualified Classes: Rider, Assassin, Caster

Cassandra Cain- Batgirl II, Black Bat, Orphan- Assassin Class- Qualified Classes: Assassin

Stephanie Brown- Batgirl III, Robin IV, The Spoiler- Avenger Class- Qualified Classes: Rider, Assassin, Avenger

Duke Thomas- The Signal- Caster Class- Qualified Classes: Rider, Caster, Assassin

Alfred Pennyworth- Agent A, Bat Butler, First Ally, “Nemesis”- Ruler Class Servant- Qualified Classes: Rider, Assassin, Ruler

Joker- The Clown Prince of Crime, The Killing Joke, The Clown of the Town- Berserker+Caster Class Servant (Double Summon Skill)- Qualified Classes: Berserker, Caster

 


End file.
